


?

by lovewashisname



Category: Cherry's Art
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewashisname/pseuds/lovewashisname
Summary: thank





	?

**Author's Note:**

> thank

Clarks Minnen

När du har någon bredvid dig hela livet, det blir svårt att tänka om hur det skulle bli om de inte var där. Det är så med mig och Lou. Hela mitt liv han har varit nära mig. Det är omöjligt att tänka på ett liv utan honom.

Vi sitter i ett träd, hög upp var ingen kan se oss. Så nära är vi, att det blir nästan omöjlig att prata. Vi andas varandras luft, och känna hur varmt det blir när vår hud pressas ihop. Jag blundar, och min hand trassla in sig i hans lång, svart hår.

Lou öppnar sin mun, men göra inget ljud. Han vill säga något, men det kan han inte. Hans händer skaka när han drar mig närmare. Vanligt är hans hud blek och kall. Nu är det rosa, och varmt. Alla hans kropp är otroligt varmt.

”Jag älskar dig.”

Tjugo år har Lou varit min bästa vän. Tjugo år har vi växt tillsammans, och tjugo år har jag hört den har mening. Jag har hört den tusen gånger om, och varje gång har det gjorde mitt hjärta att slå lite snabbare.

Men den har gång, mitt hjärta börja inte att slå hårdare, eller snabbare. Den har gång, jag bara vet att vad han säger är sann. Den har gång, jag känner orderna i min mage. Jag känner hur verklig de är, och jag le mot Lous axel. Hur underbar det känns.

”Jag vet.” jag mumla. Lou suckar lugnt. ”Jag älskar dig också.”

 

*

Aldrig kunde jag söva när det finns ljud. Det finns ljud nu. Så mycket ljud.

”Lou.” jag säger, min rost grov från sömn. Jag sitta upp, men Lou är inte bredvid mig. Inte hur han var igår kväll. Jag kan inte känna hans hud och hår pressas ihop med mig. Jag vill att han ska komma tillbaka, och söva med mig bara en stund längre.

Jag hör en skrek. Mitt hjärta hoppa upp till min hals, och mina knän blir som gelé. Aldrig har jag känt så dåligt så tidigt på morgonen. Jag tvinga mig själv att stå upp på mina gelé benar och springa nere, och ut i den kall morgons luft.

Mina andetag kom ut som små, vita moln, och mina händer frysa upp. Det är så kallt ute, och jag är bara klädd i en tröja och underkläder. Så är Lou också. Han ligger i mitten av vägen, hans blek, blek ansikte målat med den djupaste röd. Det finns en man som står bredvid sin bil. Han är också blek. Det var hans skrek jag hörde.

”Lou?” jag frågar, med en svag, skakande rost.

Hans vackra, gråa ögonen titta på mig. De är lika svag som min rost. Han le. Det är den mest fruktansvärd sak jag har någonsin sett. Han öppna sin mun, och blod kommer ut genom sina nariga läppar. Mina ögon fyllas med tårar.

”Lou.” jag säger igen, och den ar gången, min rost inte skaka. Jag snubbla fram, och falla framför honom. Mina knän blöda på vägen. Han le igen, och jag drar han upp. Hans kropp är så kallt som luften jag andas. Jag kan inte tro det. Bara tio minuter tidigare var hand bredvid mig, våra kroppar varmt.

”Clark.” han säger. Aldrig har mitt hjärta värkte så mycket.

Jag krama honom, och känner hans blod och tårar på min axel. Hans händer på mitt bröst. Jag blundar. Det har inte händer. Det är bara en dröm. Bara en mardröm. Jag ska vakna bredvid Lou, och han ska inte blöda på min tröja. Han ska inte gråta på min axel.

”Hej, älskling.” jag viskar. Mina läppar skakar. ”Vad gör du, så tidigt på morgonen?” Han le. Han har den vackraste leende i hela världen.

Ett minne: Jag träffade Lou natten före jul. Vi var sex år gammal. Han hade den samma långa hår som var upp i en hästsvans. Hans hud var lika blek, och hans näsa var blöts. Sedan, lärde jag att han hade fallit från träden i hans gård. Vi var båda satt på vägen, och det snöde. Jag var för blyg att säga någonting till honom. Alltid ska jag komma ihåg hur mycket jag ville fråga honom varför han var ute i snön på natten före jul. Den enda sak han sa till mig var, ”Jag hatar snön. Jag hoppas att det aldrig skulle snöa på någon speciellt dag. Inte på min födelsedag, och inte när jag gifta mig. Inte på jul.”

Lou hosta och blod kommas ut ur hans mun. Det var från en djup skära i hans kind. Gud. ”Jag ville gå och köpa… Köpa…” Hans rost blir långsam, och tyst. Det är för tyst. Jag tror i den har stund, att kanske jag skulle gråta. Kanske jag skulle visa till honom hur mycket smärta jag känner just nu. Men det finns inga tårar. ”Jag ville köpa blommor till dig.”

Ett minne: När jag och Lou var åtta år gammal, vi gick på en skol resa till London. Lou tyckte inte om London. ”Det finns inga blommor.” han hade sagt till mig när vi satt på bussen. Hans stora, gråa ögonen tittade ut på fönstret, men hans hand hållen fast min egen. Fast våra kamrater jagade varandra och skrattade, vi satt tillsammans, och Lou lärde mig att göra kedjor med de få, vita blommor vi hittade. Han gjorde en krona för mig. Mitt hår var fortfarande blond. När vi hade kommit tillbaka till skolan, och vi väntade på våra föräldrar, han rörd mitt hår, en små leende på hans läppar. ”Ditt hår är precis som solen.” han sa till mig. ”Jag önskar att jag också skulle ha hår som ditt.”

Det finns inga tårar, och skuld väger tung på mina axlar. Jag skaka på huvudet. Blommor. Mitt Lou, som har alltid älskade blommor, är i mina armar, och han kan nästan inte andas. Hur kan någonting som det har hända, men fortfarande kan jag inte gråta? ”Men jag behövde inte blommor…”

Lou le, och försöka sitta upp mer. Han kan inte, så jag hjälpa honom. Han kyssa mig. Min kropp känna kallt. Blod på mina läppar. Lous läppar på mina läppar. Plötslig det finns för mycket tårar. Lous läppar på mina, och han pratar. Han andas order och jag vill inte höra de. ”Du är så stark, Clark…”

Ett minne: När vi var elva år gammal, jag pratade med min mamma. Jag sa till henne att det fanns en pojke in min klass, som var vacker och snäll. Hon sa ingenting, och lyssnade på mig. Mina kinder var rosa, och jag komma ihåg att jag aldrig har varit så nervös. Jag sa att han hade de tydligaste ögonen, och att hans händer var så stora att an kunde hålla båda mina i bara en av hans. Hon lyssnade på mig. Jag fortfarande pratade när hon slog mig. Hon slog min kind, och tårar hoppade upp till mina ögon. Hon slog mig igen. Igen. Och igen. Fyra gånger. Men det kände som om hon hade stod och slog mig för timmar och timmar. Det fanns blod på min näsa när hon slutade. ”Aldrig ska du prata om pojkar som du gjorde just nu. Du är en pojke. Och pojkar älskar flickor. Inte andra pojkar.”

Jag nickade, och gick ut. Jag gick till träden i Lous gård. Han var redan där med en penna och ett papper. Han tittade upp, och rynkade när han fick syn på mig. ”Vem gjorde det?” han frågade, och jag torkade mina kinder. ”Ska du inte säga till mig?” Jag skakade på huvudet, och sa ingenting. Jag ska alltid älska Lou, för att han aldrig gjorde mig att prata när jag inte ville göra det. ”Okej. Veta du någonting?” Han kramade mig, och jag lyssnade på hans hjärta. ”Jag ska aldrig låta någon slår dig igen. Jag lovar det.” Vi satt i tystnad.

”Du är så stark, Clark.”

”Nej.” jag mumla medan jag gråta. ”Det är jag inte. Du var alltid den starkaste.” Han blundar, och allt blir mörkt. Ett liv utan Lou. Ett liv utan mitt hjärta. Jag kan inte tro på det. Hans händer som håll mina axlar är kallt, och de ska blir även kallare. Aldrig ska jag känna de på mitt ansikte igen. Aldrig är en så långt tid.

”Jag är svag. Du vet det.” Jag blundar, och pressa ihop våra pannor. ”Du… Vet allt om mig.”

Ett minne: Vi var fjorton år gammal. Vi var på taket av våra skola. Det var varmt ute. Lou hade sin gitarr, och han sjöng till mig, en sång han hade skrivit till mig för alla hjärtans dag. Det var den sötaste sång jag hade hört hela mitt liv. Allt om mina fräknar, mina ögon, och mitt vild, grönt hår. Han vände sig och tittade på mig, med en stor leende. ”Vill du veta någonting?” han frågade. Han såg ut som den lyckligaste pojke i världen. Jag nickade. ”Jag älskar dig.”

Jag skrattade, och lutade fram. Jag kysste honom, och hans ögon blev stora och överraskad. ”Jag älskar dig också.” sa jag. Han log så mycket, det såg ut som hans kinder skulle riva. Jag var den enda person som visste hur jag skulle göra Lou överraskad.

Jag vill dö. Jag vill dö, här med den enda person som jag älskar. Jag vill dö här, med personen som ska lämna mig ensam. Ensam har, med en man som försöker att ringa en ambulans. ”Svag är den sista sak du är.” jag viska. Jag kyssa honom. Han kyssa mig. Jag kan inte leva utan honom.

”Min begravning ska vara den bästa begravning.” han säga, och hans rost är så tyst att jag kan nästan inte höra honom. ”Men jag vill inte att det ska snöa.”

Ett minne: Mina föräldrar dog när jag var sexton år gammal. I en bilolycka. Begravning var den värsta erfarenhet. Jag hatade det. Jag grät inte. Lou satt bredvid mig, och håll min hand. Han var arg.” Hur kan dina föräldrar lämna dig ensam?” han frågade mig när vi var i hans säng. Jag skakade på huvudet och pressade mitt ansikte till hans bröst. Jag lyssnade till hans hjärta.

”Jag bryr mig inte.”

”Vad menar du med-”

”Jag är inte ensam. Jag har dig.”

Jag ler. Jag gråta och le och hålla Lou, min bästa vän, min pojkvän, och alla mitt liv i mina armar.

”Självklart att du ska ha den bästa begravning någonsin.” jag säger. Jag känner mig så dumme, så svag, och så hjälplös. Så ensam. ”Jag älskar dig.”

Hans nävar hålla fast på mina axlar. Gud.

”Jag älskar dig också.”

Ett minne: När jag fick arton år, Lou och jag började att bo tillsammans. Det var så bra, att vakna bredvid Lou, att äta bredvid honom, och studera bredvid honom, och söva bredvid honom. Det var bara bra att existera med honom, och bredvid honom. Jag älskade det. Jag älskade honom.

”Är du okej?” han frågade mig. Jag nickade, och vände min blick så att jag inte tittade på honom. Han nickade också. Nu var det han som tittade på mig. ”Du just satt där och tittade på mig sju minuter, Clark.”

Jag tittade upp, och upphöjd ett ögonbryn. ”Är du galen?” frågade jag. ”Jag skulle aldrig göra det.” Han skakade på huvudet, och skrattade. Mina kinder blev röda. Mitt hjärta slog snabbare, och den samma, varmt känsla översvämmad i min bröstkorg.

”Gud, jag älskar dig.” han sa, och satt bredvid mig. Våra knän pressade ihop, och han strök sina fingertoppar över mina fräknar. ”Kanske du aldrig skulle göra det bredvid någon annan. Men du är inte samma person när vi är tillsammans.”

Jag log och tog hans hand, kysste fingertopparna. ”Är det så?” jag frågade, och hans ögon var fullt av förkärlek. ”Kanske du är galen.”

Jag lyssna på hans andetag. Jag kan höra en ambulans. Den leende lekar på mina läppar är bitter. ”Kan du höra det..?” jag fråga honom och skratta ett sorgligt skratt. ”Allt ska vara okej…” Han säger ingenting.

Jag lyssna.

Jag lyssna.

Men jag höra ingenting.

En framtid: Det är natten före jul. Jag sitter ensam på vägen, med mina minnen och med stjärnor. Det snöar. Jag blundar. Jag tänka på natten när jag träffade Lou. Han skulle vara ledsen att det snöa på jul igen. Jag är inte ledsen. Tack Gud att det finns något som kan göra mig att komma ihåg den natten. Den natten som mitt liv skulle förändras. Minnen svimma runt mitt huvud. Det göra ont. Jag sätta händerna över mina öron. Jag kan höra ingenting. Bara Lous rost, och hur han sjöng till mig. Den sista sak jag höra är bilen, när det träffar mig i bröstkorgen.


End file.
